pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Devitt.logan
Rainbow Shifter (talk) 17:32, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Edits Awesome Sir awesome,you are doing great edits.Pokémon Wiki appreciates them.--Chimferno (talk) 09:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. It is nice of you to update the episode article. Could you update this one, please? Energy ''X'' 20:56, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Edits Due to your contributions, you can comment on this week's fight, Ursaring vs. Magcargo. Energy ''X'' 12:12, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well, you commented at the end of the fight, but you can comment on the new one, Miltank vs. Pupitar. Just go on the same page and write your thoughts about the match. Energy ''X'' 22:31, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Plots As much as I appreciate you adding the plots to episodes, don't you think they are too long, as if you are overdoing a bit? Energy ''X'' 23:10, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Plots I did not mean that you have to copy episode plots from other pages. If you do that, you will get blocked. It is best to say now which ones were copied, from any site. Energy ''X'' 14:08, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Reply Eh, remember: article needs to have interesting content. Most of these facts you put weren't or were mentioned elsewhere. However, I noticed you inserted some facts referring to the previous series. Considering BW and XY anime have a lot of these "events" that are similar to previous series, it is notable enough, so you can search through and find more of those facts. Here, it is placed as trivia. Energy ''X'' 20:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) You could always make a subpage of your userpage (like here) and work on stuff there. That way you can keep all your info together in one place without wondering which article it's on, or if someone removed it. Also, that way you and others can discuss if what you're working on is distinct enough that you can make an article out of it, instead of just adding bits and pieces to episode pages (a good example is this page). Hopefully that makes sense. --Shockstorm (talk) 20:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, you could use the template, but it would be much better to copy that letter from other words and paste it when you need it. Energy ''X'' 10:33, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Plot Seeing this has surprised me. The plot is quite lengthy, but is quite good. Maybe you should focus on writing plots instead, just my suggestion. Energy ''X'' 22:21, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I'd prefer if you didn't use it as often. We prefer to use the exact letter, é, rather than a template. Energy ''X'' 21:44, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply Energy X has already replied to your message about that section. It should be somewhere in your talk page (I believe it is the February 20, 2015 one). I suggest to read that message because I am thinking almost the same way as Energy. Also certain facts that you put under that section aren't really that necessary.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:58, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :I believe I didn't say unnecessary, I only said that it wasn't that necessary because it is just plain trivia. This sentence is citated what Energy X said when he removed the continuity section at XY079 but I citated the sentence because it says what I want to say: "Not in Manual of Style. Besides, this is just plain trivia. Or, at least, would be if it was notable. Which it is not."--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:25, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Plots I am not certain why are you rewriting the plots for recent pages. It would make sense if it was for some older episodes, but the plot is fine as it is. Energy ''X'' 18:01, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply It is not bothersome that you are willing to edit, I am not angry about that. I am just angry at the fact that you are basically removing the plot and write your own, even if the plot itself is basically fine. Perhaps there got to be more details - that I could admit - but there is no reason to rewrite the whole plot, only its details. Plus, the terminology we use is "the heroes", not "the gang", because that's what it is being actually said. Another problem is that you just randomly pick the episodes; a challenge would be to add details to all of them, rather than choose a new random one. Wouldn't want to see some work unfinished, yes? All I am saying is that there are other episode pages which require more attention than the XY ones (especially Advanced) - and that's where your skills could shine, so to speak. Energy ''X'' 10:33, February 2, 2016 (UTC)